


Sakuma Rei's Mean Bean Machine!

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I wove you!!, M/M, Mean Bean Machine, Other, You asked for this, beans, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Koga and Rei have fun with a bean machine!





	Sakuma Rei's Mean Bean Machine!

“What the fuck.” Was all Koga could say as he stared at the massive bags of beans. Rei simply smirked as he licked his lips, his mind wandering towards the potential outcomes of the night. 

 

“I thought we were going go hang out! Do...like, you know, normal stuff? Not dick around with all these beans. Why the fuck would you have all these bags, anyway?” Koga questioned, staring intensely at his companion.

 

“My dearest wanko,  We are simply going to have some fun.” Rei purred out ominously. Koga felt the hairs raise on the back of his neck. Something was going to happen, and by the tone of Sakuma’s voice, he wasn’t going to enjoy it. 

 

“What do you mean?” Koga asked, eyes narrowing at the smug look on Rei’s face. The dark haired teen simply shrugged as he strolled over towards a large object covered with a white cloth. With a chuckle filled with pride, Rei removed the cloth with grace and beauty. Koga’s eyes grew wide as they stared at the machine that lay beneath the cloak. It was… a vacuum. Not your average kind of vacuum, but a unique one that with a reverse setting. 

 

“What is that for?” The grey haired teen asked, tilting his head towards the machine. Rei chuckled and began to walk towards the boy, menacingly. Koga flinched as Rei drew near and almost screamed then the dark haired boy slowly licked his cheek.

 

“Delicious…” Rei murmured, licking his lips. Koga’s felt himself begin to boil with anger.  How dare this guy bring him here, only to show him a machine and lick his face! Never had he felt like so much of his time had been wasted, ever. This was inexcusable. 

 

“Well if that’s all you’re going to do, bastard, I’ll be taking my leave.” Koga huffed as he stood up, ready to take his leave until his arm was grabbed. He could barely register anything that was happening until his world went black.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Koga woke up with a start. He whipped his head around violently and made a move to get up only to realize that he was tied up. Suspended by a rope. In a large, dark room. This was officially the last time Koga would join Rei in his escapades. It was just getting ridiculous. He was just about to go off when he felt something strange in his rear. 

 

Slowly, the boy turned around only to see a pipe in his ass. That’s it. This was insane. Who would shove something like that up someone’s ass? Koga sighed. There was no point in yelling, at least not now now. Considering that a person was this fucked up to the point where they’d shove a pipe up his ass, it would be better not to scream. After all, he didn’t want things to get any worse. As soon as the lights flickered on, however, things  _ did  _ get worse.

 

“How are you, my dearest wanko?” Questioned the deep, sultry voice belonging to the one and only Rei Sakuma. 

 

“I don’t know. Considering the fact that there’s a pipe up my ass and you’re here to mock me, how do you think I am!?” Koga questioned snarkily. Rei chuckled as he walked over to the suspended teen and kissed his cheek. Koga’s face transformed from an expression of annoyance to one of  _ absolute disgust _ .

 

“You, Oogami Koga, are going to have an experience of a lifetime! and that experience involves… these beans!” Rei exclaimed as he gestured towards the large bags of beans. Koga’s eyes widened as he managed to piece together what exactly Rei was going on about. It all made sense now. The machine, the beans… Rei was going to stuff him with beans!

 

“Nuh uh! No way! No way in hell! Those beans are not going up my ass! Not today…!” Koga growled out as he stared at his only companion. 

 

“You don’t have a choice my dear. Trust me, you’ll love it.” Rei purred. Koga snarled with disgust as he watched the self proclaimed vampire walk towards the bag of beans. Filled with great eagerness and enthusiasm, Rei lifted the bag and walked over to the machine, only to open it up and dump the beans into it. Koga watched his every move closely, hoping and praying that this was all some messed up dream. Unfortunately, fate was not on his side and everything seemed to be a harsh reality. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this... You’re actually going to fire beans up my ass!” 

 

Rei chuckled, “It’ll feel  _ amazing _ . You’ll know soon enough. Just trust me.” Koga glared at the man who stood behind the machine. Did he not know how hard it was to trust someone who knocked you out, only to wake tied up with a pipe in your ass? And beans! Out of all things, he was going to be stuffed with beans. This was probably the last thing someone would put on their bucket list. If it was even on it at all. 

 

“Ready, Wanko?” Koga simply whimpered and shut his eyes as he heard the sound of a button being pressed. A quiet noise filled the room as Koga gasped, feeling beans beginning to enter his virgin hole. Rei laughed as Koga’s scared expression, earning himself another growl, although it was quite a cowardly one. He licked his lips in anticipation of what was about to happen once Koga’s hole was filled to the brim. 

 

It hurt. God it hurt, and it was still hurting. He wasn’t enjoying this at all! Koga shuddered as he felt more beans enter his body. He could feel his insides stretching, trying to accomodate to the intrusion of  _ so many _ foreign objects. The boy began to curse and shout as he saw Rei move around the room, grabbing more bags of beans and carrying them back to the machine. This was just cruel. Koga continued to glare at Rei until he began to feel more beans enter his hole, and at a much faster speed too… 

“What the fuck?! W-Why are they going in faster?!” Koga screamed the question at his companion, who stood by the machine with a smirk on his face. He simply shook his head, mentally saving the image of this angry, bound up Koga. Said boy gasped as he felt the beans rub against his prostate. Getting things up the ass wasn’t supposed to start feeling  _ good _ , was it? Koga decided not to question it anymore. It would only make his head throb and he’d rather not suffer with another annoyance. The calm of the storm was over, unfortunately. The grey haired teen let out a loud groan as the beans began to go beyond his inner boundaries, deep into his intestines and stomach. 

 

Rei groaned as he saw Koga’s stomach begin to swell with beans. This was the moment he was waiting for. The most humiliating of them all. Koga’s face turned red with anger and embarrassment as his stomach began to swell with the incoming beans. It felt strange but not bad? That surely was a surprise. No matter, that wasn’t important at the moment. Koga let out a sigh of slight relief as he saw that most of the bean bags were finished. Only a few more to go.

 

Rei smiled as he unbuckled his pants, feeling himself become aroused with the sight of Koga accepting his predicament. And his stomach… It was big, and bulging, and ever growing.. Rei groaned as he imagined himself laying on the swollen body part, grinding his hard cock on it. Such a thought caused his erection to twitch and throb in need. Still keeping his lidded eyes on his prisoner, Rei began to stroke himself as Koga continued to be filled. 

 

Koga let out a choked sob as he saw Rei begin to jerk himself off. The boy was close to climax enough as is, and he did not need to see such a large organ now, of all times, especially when beans were moving against his prostate. Soon enough, the both of them were highly aroused, Koga moaning and whining, and Rei groaning and panting. 

 

Koga moaned in relief as the beans stopped filling him, the pipe exiting his hole on it’s own. He cried out when some of the beans slipped out of his ass, causing him to cum all over his swollen stomach. Rei came as well, jerking forward and collapsing onto the ground since he had nothing to hold on to as he fell. Both boys panted heavily, staring into each other’s eyes, one pair filled with embarrassment and humiliation, while the other was filled with lust. 

 

Rei got up slowly and walked over to Koga, running his hand along the straining flesh of Koga’s bulbous stomach. 

 

“How does it feel?” Rei asked quietly, giving his stomach a loving gaze. Koga tried to respond, only to close his mouth. How did it feel? Well,  it didn’t feel bad, but it didn’t exactly feel good, either. The boy was tired, and before he could even utter a word, he passed out right then and there. Rei simply sat down and leaned against the boy’s stomach, snuggling closely to it as he drifted off to sleep. 

 

_ This would only be the beginning of a sex filled adventure. _

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for you.


End file.
